Un extraño futuro
by Anit13
Summary: ¿Os habeís parado a pensar como serían las hijas de las sailors?
1. Prologo

Hola! Bueno he vuelto. Les traigo (otra vez...) mi historia. Solo comento que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen (los creados por mi si) etc, etc.

* * *

PRÓLOGO: Un viaje desastroso. 

-¡Aura, por la virgen, date prisa!- dijo una chica pelirroja desesperada a su compañera, que rebuscaba algo en un baúl polvoriento.- ¡Te dije que preparases antes las maletas!

-¿Qué maletas?- dijo la joven rubia, sacando la cabeza del baúl.- Jessica, lo que busco es la pluma de transformación, que no se donde la solté...

-¡Pero si la tienes en el bolsillo de la camisa pedazo de ignorante!- le respondió Jessica señalandole el bolsillo.- Yo ya lo cogí todo, quieres salir de ahí y apresurarte. ¡Vamos!

-Ya voy...- le respondió de mala gana la muchacha saliendo del baúl.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo procedente del piso superior. Las dos chicas se miran entre si y asienten con la cabeza.

-Nos encontraron... - susurró Jessica apretando la mano de Aura.

-Rápido, Sandra nos abrió un portal, supongo que llegaremos a tiempo...- le contestó la rubia, también en susurros, antes de salir corriendo, arrastrando (literalmente) a su compañera.

-¡Allí está!- exclamó la rubia cuando divisaron a lo lejos dos puertas.- ¿Qué puerta era?

-¡Alto ahí princesas!- exclamó una voz a lo lejos.- ¡no tenéis escapatoria!

-¡Mierda!- dijo la joven pelirroja- Aura la puerta de la izquierda, aprisa.

-Pito, pito, gorgorito, mmm, ya está, ¡es la de la derecha!- dijo alegremente la otra joven.

-Aura, ¿me oyes? Es la puerta de la....- pero Jessica no tuvo timpo de terminar la frase porque su compañera la empujó a el interior de la puerta derecha, que se cerró al instante.

Segundos después un grupo de figuras vestidas de negras llegan hasta allí.

-¿Donde están?

-No se pueden haber esmufado de esa manera...

-Al amo no le va a gustar esto....

* * *

Hasta aqui fin del prologo. Mañana si hay algun comentario intentaré actualizar, si no pasado mañana subiré el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en preguntar!

_Por si hay dudas está historia ya la subí, pero como pueden observar, hay cambios. Disfrutenla._


	2. Vuelven los problemas

Hola! Bueno he vuelto. Les traigo (otra vez...) mi historia. Solo comento que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen (los creados por mi si) etc, etc.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: VUELVEN LOS PROBLEMAS

Dos jovenes se encontraban sentados en un banco del parque, abrazados y hablando en susurros.

-Darien, ya hace un tiempo que estamos en paz- dijo la rubia con coletas- pero anoche presentí que algo está por ocurrir.

-Serena, no te preocupes, no hay razón para que nos ataquen,- dijo Darien intentando animarla.

-Si yo no me preocupo- le respondió la joven con una sonrisa- es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Será porque mañana empiezan las clases- le respondió el muchacho.

-Pues si, será por eso.- dijo Serena no muy convencida.

-Vamos a la heladería, yo invito- le dijo el chico levantandose de repente- así se te olvida.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó la chica levantadose y tomando el brazo de su pareja.

Si la pareja se hubiese quedado unos minutos más habrían escuchado el sonido de una explosión en el centro del parque; y si hubieran caminado hacía allí habrían visto a dos jovenes salir del agua empapadas.

-¡Te lo dije Aura!- gritaba la chica pelirroja, escurriendose la falda.- La puerta de la izquierda, la de la IZQUIERDA.

-No grites Jessi, que nos miran raro- le contestó la rubia, sacudiendose los cabellos como un perro, lo cuál empapo más a su compañera.

-¡OIGAN, ¿ES QUÉ NO TIENEN CASAS?! ¡¡LARGO!!- gritó Jessica a las personas que se habían acercado por el alboroto.

-Cielo, que humor....- murmuró Aura.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Jessica con sus ojos verdes inyectados en sangre.

-Qu-e hace.... ¿calor?- le respondió la joven, mientras daba un prundente paso hacia atrás.

-Vamos, hay que llegar a casa.- dijo la otra y empezó a caminar. Aura suspiró y empezó a seguirla.

* * *

-¡Rei, tonta! ¡Te digo que si!

-¡Serena, gorda! ¡Que no!

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-¿Quieren parar ya?- dijo Lita poniendose en medio.- Y ahora, ¿por qué pelean?

-La verdad que no lo recuerdo- dijo Serena.- ¿Y tu Rei?

-Serena, tonta, ¡que no recuerdas por lo que peleamos!

-¡Pues no! Y a mi no me digas tonta, arpía!

-¿Arpía? ¡Zoquete!

-¡PARAD!- gritó Setsuna, sorprendiendo a todos, que se giraron a mirarla sorprendidos- gracias... y ahora recuerden por lo que estamos aquí. Esta tarde he sentido como alguien atravesaba la puerta del tiempo, lo cual quiere decir que volvemos a estar en peligro. Solo quería decirles que hasta que no sepamos quien o qué atraveso la puerta, estad alerta.

Cuando Setsuna terminó de decir esas palabras una gran explosión hizo que toda la habitación se sacudiese. Todas las chicas se miraron entre si y asentieron con la cabeza.

-Rapido, en el parque número diez.- dijo Luna, y todos salieron corriendo.

* * *

Jessica y Aura miraban con atención la fachada de una casa.

-¿Es esta?- pregunto Jessica con desconfianza. La otra chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras recorría con sus ojos azules cada detalle de esa casa.- ¿segura?- Aura asintió de nuevo- ¿cómo con lo de la puerta?

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que lo siento- respondió Aura mirandola.

-Ya me recompensarás de otro modo.- le respondió Jessica, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Aura no tardo en seguirla.

Jessica giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en la casa. Estaba buscando la luz a ciegas cuando oyó un sonido delante suya. Justo cuando logró encontrarla y encenderla tuvo el tiempo justo de esquivar una hoja de metal que se le venía encima. La hoja de la guadaña se levantó de nuevo y cuando pensaba que le iba a rebanar la garganta se detuvo. De detrás de la guadaña salió una pequeña muchacha morena que llevaba los cabellos recogidos en una larga trenza.

-¡Jessica!- exclamó la joven con sorpresa.

-¡Silvia! ¿Es qué has perdido la poca cordura que te quedaba?- Le dijo Jessica poniendose la mano en el corazón, ya que casi muere de un infarto.

-¿Y es que tu no recuerdas que se toca al timbre antes de entrar?- le respondió la otra chica, mirando a todos lados.- ¿Y Aura?- preguntó Silvia y las dos chicas se giraron a mirar a la susodicha que estaba blanca como la pared.

-¿Aura estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Jessica mientras se acercaba.

-Si... ¿ESQUE ESTÁS LOCA?- se giró para mirar a Silvia, que al parecer encontraba apasionantes sus uñas.- ¡Por momento pense que ibas a cortarle el gaznate pedazo de (taco a elegir)!

-Para ser hija de quien eres tienes vocabulario de camionera...- respondió la otra con desgana.- en fin, me voy a dormir, ¡au revoir!

-Mejor sera que nos acostemos- le dijo Aura a Jessica.

-Me temo que no os podreís acostar.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que ambas chicas diesen un salto.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Es qué os habeís propuesto que nos de un infalto?- dijo Jessica.

La propietaria de la voz era una muchacha de pelo marron con reflejos verdosos y unos inquietantes ojos granate. Era bastante alta y lucía un lindo camison con elefantitos.

-¡Callaos! Teneía que ir a el parque número diez, entán atacando allí.- dijo la chica.

-Pero Sandra, no sabemos donde está eso.- dijo Aura.

-¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo? ¡Es de donde venis cazurras!- dijo la muchacha empezando a exasperarse.

-Mmmm, ¿podemos al menos cambiarnos de ropa?- preguntó Jessica señalando su ropa mojada.

-¡NO!- fue la corta respuesta. Sandra hizo aparecer un báculo, dijo algo y una luz las cegó.

Cuando Aura y Jessica abrieron los ojos estabn en la puerta de la casa.

-Le hace falta salir con alguien- dijo Aura mientras comenzaba a andar. Jessica la siguió tranquilamente mientras se abrazaba para darse calor.

"_Nos han segudo hasta este mundo"-_pensó.-"_si luchamos en está época quiere decir que tendremos que colaborar con las sailors"_ Jessica alzó la vista al cielo.

-Jessica, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Aura al ver que su compañera se había parado.

-No, es solo que tengo frío- respondió la joven con una sonrisa. Aura se acercó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercandola a ella.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó la rubia.

-Si, gracias...- respondió Jessica, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

* * *

Mañana si hay algun comentario intentaré actualizar, si no pasado mañana subiré algún cap. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en preguntar!

_Por si hay dudas está historia ya la subí, pero como pueden observar, hay cambios. Disfrutenla._


	3. Aparecen nuevas guererras, ¿Amigas o ene

Hola! Bueno he vuelto. Les traigo (otra vez...) mi historia. Solo comento que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen (los creados por mi si) etc, etc.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: NUEVAS GUERRERAS ¿AMIGAS O ENEMIGAS?

-¡Es invencible!- dijo Sailor Mars.

Las sailors habían intentado vencer a el monstruo de todas las maneras posibles, sin ningun exito.

-No hay manera de vencerle.- dijo Sailor Mercury, lanzando su ataque.

-¡Huracán de Urano!- gritó alguien. Una bola de energía impacto contra el monstruo dejandolo tirado por el suelo.

-¡Stunami de Neptuno!- gritó otra voz, haciendo desaparecer a el monstruo.

Dos chicas vestidas con un uniforme similar al de las sailors aparecieron de entre las sombras.

-¿Quienen son ustedes?- preguntó Sailor Moon.

-Yo soy la guardiana de Urano.- dijo la joven que iba vestida con tonos azules y dorados.- y esa- señalo a su acompañante, que iba vestida con tonos azules y aquamarinos.- es la guardiana de Neptuno.

-¡Oye! Un respeto.- dijo la chica.

-¿Se van a unir a nosotras?- preguntó Sailor Moon con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¡No me toques!- gritó la guardiana de Urano, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a los oidos.

-No te voy a hacer daño...- susurró Sailor Moon al tiempo que todas sus sailor se acercaban para protegerla en caso de violencia.- solo quiero que seamos amigas...

-¡CÁLLATE!- chilló la chica.- ya me dijiste eso una vez... ¡Y era para alejarme de la persona que más quería!- la joven se dió la vuelta.

-Urano...- susurró la guardiana de neptuno.- cálmate. Salgamos de aquí.- dijo y desaparecieron ambas.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- preguntó Sailor Venus confusa.

* * *

-¡Serena levanta! ¡Llegarás tarde!- gritó la gata Luna al oido de Serena, haciendo que esta se levantase de golpe.

-¡No! No, no, no, no, no. ¡Llegaré tarde al primer día de clases!- dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo.

-No tiene remedio...- susurró la gata.

-¡Adios mama, adios papa!

La chica se despidió de sus padres y salió a correr para intentar llegar al menos antes de que pasasen lista. Pero cuando giró la esquina se chocó con alguien, quedandose tumbada sobre esa persona.

-¡Auch! Perdona, ¿estas bien?- se disculpó Serena mirando al chico sobre el que había caido.

-Si... ¿estás comoda?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa traviesa. Serena, al darse cuenta de la postura en la que se encontraba, se levantó a toda prisa farfullando un momtón de disculpas.

-Ya deja de disculparte.- dijo el joven cogiendo su maleta del suelo y tendiendosele.- Y dime... ¿como te llamas?

-Serena Txukino, un placer conocerle.- dijo ella tendiendole la mano.

-Aura, un gusto.- le respondió Aura estrechandole la mano.

-¿Aura qué mas?- preguntó la rubia dandose cuenta de que no le había dicho su apellido.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que vas a llegar tarde, ¿me equivoco?- Serena se le quedo viendo y le miró el uniforme, era el de su preparatoria.

-Tu tambien llegarás tarde...- dijo con calma.

-No tengo clases hoy.- respondió Aura con una sonrisa. Serena miró su reloj y le miró.

-¡VOY TAAAARDE!- dijo y salió a correr.

-De verdad eres extraña... Serena Txukino.- susurró Aura mientras se miraba la mano.

* * *

-Michiru, ¿te vas a quedar aqui pintando?- le preguntó Haruka.

-Si, esto me relaja.- dijo la chica sentandose en la arena.

-Me iré a dar una vuelta, no tardo.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Michiru y desvió la mirada hacía el mar. _¿Por qué estoy tan inquieta?_ Las olas rompian con fuerza comtra la orilla. De pronto, Michiru se sintió observada. Miró hacia el acantilado que había a su izquierda y Vió la forma de una persona. Era una chica y levaba uniforme. La chica le miraba diectamente a los ojos. Parecía sorprendida. Michiru le devolvió la mirada. La muchacha no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La joven se dió la vuelta y salió a correr.

Michiru bajo la vista hacía su lienzo en blanco y comenzó a pintar. _¿Quién es esa muchacha?_

* * *

Jessica entró como un huracán en la casa, sobresaltando a Sandra y a Silvia, que estaban viendo tranquilamente la televisión.

-¡Jessica!- la llamó Sandra, preo la otra la ignoró. Sandra se levantó del sofá y antes de que Jessica desapareciese escaleras arriba la agarró del brazo.- ¡Detente!- Jessica la miró desafiante y se soltó de su agarre, aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar.

-Estaba llorando...- susurró mirando a Silvia.

* * *

Jessica cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama. _¿Por qué soy tan debil? ¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? _pensó la joven secandose las lágrimas. Miró hacia su mesita de noche y acarició la rosa dorada que habia sobre ella. _Tu siempre estarás aqui, ¿verdad?_

_FLASH BACK_

_-Jessica, ¿dónde estás?- la niña miró hacía atras y se adentro en el bosque. Había alguien esperandola allí. Estaba segura. Cuando estaba llegando a un claro, vió la sombra de una persona._

_-¡Volviste!- gritó la niña entusiasmada lanzandose a los brazos de aquella persona._

_-Volví, pero solo para traerte un regalo.- le dijo la persona tendiendole una flor._

_-¿Una rosa dorada?- dijo la niña mirando la roda con curiosidad._

_-Si, la encontré en mi último viaje.- le respondó la figura con voz dulce.- Cuidala bien, mientras está rosa no se machite, yo seguiré viviendo. _

_-¿De verdad? Gracias.- dijo la niña mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo._

_-No llores pequeña.- le dijo la figura mientras la abrazaba.- Te prometo que volveré pronto.- la niña siguió llorando.- Por favor no llores, ¿cuantos años tienes ya? ¿Siete?- la niña asintió con la cabeza mientras se sorbía los mocos._

_-Te prometo que no lloraré más.- dijo la niña con seguridad- no, hasta que tu vuelvas._

_La figura sonrió y se dió la vuelta._

_-Entonces, pronto nos veremos, preciosa.- dijo y desapareció._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Le prometí que no lloraría_ pensó, _pero lo estoy haciendo, tambien me prometió que volvería pronto, pero no volvió. _La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa triste. _Supongo que la vida esta llega de promesas vacías._ Fue lo último que pensó antes de sumergirse en un profuendo sueño.

* * *

Comenten por favoor!. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en preguntar!

_Por si hay dudas está historia ya la subí, pero como pueden observar, hay cambios. Disfrutenla._


	4. Recuerdos del pasado

Hola! Bueno he vuelto. Les traigo (otra vez...) mi historia. Solo comento que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen (los creados por mi si) etc, etc.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

-Vamos, Jessica, abre la puerta por favor...- susurró Aura, apoyandose en la pared.

-Es ínutil.- le dijo Sandra apoyandole la mano en el hombro.- lleva ahí desde que llegói de las clases.- Aura se quitó la mano del hombro y se metió en su habitación.

Se desvistió y entró a la ducha. Abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo. Aura cerró los ojos. _Jessica... sé que lo estas pasando mal... todas estamos igual... pero... creo que fui egoísta al no obligarte a quedarte en Neptuno..._

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Què?- preguntó Aura por tercera vez._

_-Que debes ir al pasado...- dijo la mujer con voz cansada._

_-Pero... ¿por qué?_

_-Aquí hay demasiadas guerras, es peligroso que te quedes aqui.- le dijo la mujer._

_-¿Y Jessica?- preguntó Aura._

_-Ella se quedará aquí, ya lo está pasando bastante mal como para encima preocuparla con otras cosas.- dijo la mujer pensativa._

_-¡No puedo dejarla aquí! Sola... con las inners... ¡ni hablar!- chilló Aura._

_-Aura, calmate. Te hirás esta tarde, así que prepara las maletas.- le dijo la mujer con voz firme.- SAndra y Silvia te están esperando._

_En ese momento una sombra salió de entre los árboles._

_-Yo también iré.- dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Al final viniste.... normal... siempre consigues lo que te propones. _Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron de sus pensamientos. Aura abrió los ojos.

-¿Quien es?

-Soy yo...- susurró la voz de Jessica al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿puedo pasar?

Aura sonrió y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una Jessica con los ojos rojos de llorar y el camisón arrugado.

* * *

Sandra se sentó pesadamente en el sofá al lado de Silvia que veía tranquilamente la telenovela.

¿Como te puedes tragar esas cosas?- dijo Sandra con desagrado señalando la pantalla.

-Si no te gusta no mires.- replicó Silvia- por cierto, ¿y Jessica?

-En su habitación.

-¿Y Aura?

-Duchandose.

-Creo que yo tambien debería darme una ducha y acostarme. Mañana hay clases, ¿recuardas?- dijo la chica comiendose todas las palomitas que le quedaban de golpe y apagando la television.

-Yo no voy a perder el tiempo yendo a clases.- dijo la chica mientras cogía el mando y volvía a encender el televisor.

-Es cierto, tu eres "mayor"- dijo Silvia ladeando la cabeza, mientras volvia a apagar el televisor.

-Tampoco soy tan mayor... es solo que ya sé todo lo que hay que saber en esta epoca.- respondió Sandra, volviendo a encender el televisor.

-Tramposa... tu usas la puerta del tiempo.- se quejó Silvia mientras volvía a apagar el televisor.

-¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE APAGAR LA PANTALLA!- gritó Sandra.

-Hija, que mal humor... buenas noches.- Silvia desapareció por las escaleras tatareando una canción. Sandra suspiró y apagó la pantalla. _Tampoco hay nada interesante a estas horas..._

* * *

Comenten por favoor!. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en preguntar!

Por favor vititen y comenten en el blog sobre el fic www. unextranofuturo. blogspot. com (sin los espacios) ahí hay dibujos de los personajes. Si quieren hacer un dibujon me lo dicen por mensaje privado y yo les doy mi correo para que me lo envien.

_Por si hay dudas está historia ya la subí, pero como pueden observar, hay cambios. Disfrutenla._


	5. Recuerdos del pasado 2

Hola! Bueno he vuelto. Les traigo (otra vez...) mi historia. Solo comento que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen (los creados por mi si) etc, etc.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO (2)

Sandra se tumbó en sofá y cerró los ojos, dejandose llevar por sus propios pensamientos.

FLASH BACK

_-Majestad, ¿me ha llamado?- preguntó Sandra._

_-Si, quiero que lleves a cabo una misión única, algo que solo podría realizar la guardiana del tiempo.- dijo la reina con voz tranquila._

_-¿Y qué debo hacer majestad?- preguntó la joven con curiosidad._

_-Abre un portal.- la reina señaló delante suya.- Aquí._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-No preguntes y hazlo.- replicó bruscamente la reina._

_La reina le dió un papel a la muchacha y antes de que está pudiese hacer nada, de un empujón la arrojó al portal. Sandra cayó sobre una cama. Se quedó mirando confundida a su alrededor. SE dió cuenta de que tenía un sobre en la mano y los abrió._

_"Querida Sandra,_

_siento haberte engañado, pero era la única manera de que fueses al pasado, pues yo sé que no querrías abandonar el reino ahora que estamos en guerra. Eres la única que puede abrir portales para transportar allí a tus compañeras, si, ellas también irán allí; abre un portal mañana y el otro en dos semanas. Siento que tengaís que abandonar a vuestras familias ahora, pero la guerra esta perdida y esta es la única forma de que sobrevibaís._

_Lo siento, Serenity"_

_La chica arrugó el papel y lo lanzó contra la pared. Sollozó en silencio y así, entre lágrimas se durmió._

FIN FLASH BACK

Serenity la había engañada para que fuese al pasado, quizás en el Milenio de Plata ya estaba todo perdido. Su familia, sus amigos... todo. Miró por donde había desaparecido Silvia y se dió cuenta de que aunque todo estuviese perdido, nunca estaría sola, pues estaba con personas que se encontraban en su misma situación.

* * *

Silvia brincaba alegremente por el pasillo mientras intentaba no pisar las líneas del suelo. Llegó a una puerta que estaba entreabierta. La habitación de Jessica. Entró para preguntarle como se encontraba, pero ella no estaba allí. Salió y siguió hacía su habitación.

Al pasar por la puerta de Aura, se dió cuenta de que estaba cerrada, sonrió y siguió su camino.

FLASH BACK.

_-¡No quiero!- dijo la nña mientras lloraba._

_-No se trata de si quieres o no, he dicho que tienes que ir, ¡y punto!- dijo la mujer enfadada._

_-Pero... máma...- sollozó la niña._

_-Nada de peros. Mañana cumples doce años y a los doce debes comenzar a entrenar en la Luna._

_-Pero... ¡Urano y Neptuno aún no han ido!_

_-Ellas están en casa con neumonía.- dijo la mujer tristemente._

_-¿Que les paso?- preguntó Silvia._

_-Jessica se cayó a el agua del estanque cuando ntentaba probar no se qué exprerimento de un barco de papel, y Aura se lanzo para sacarla del agua. Al final tuvieron que sacarlas a los dos, pues el agua del estanque de NEptuno está tan fría que no te deja moverte._

_-Vaya..._

FIN FLASH BACK

_Aura, ¿siempre la has protegido, verdad? _Silvia siguió saltando por el pasillo y se coló en su habitación.

* * *

Comenten por favoor!. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en preguntar!

Por favor visiten y comenten en el blog sobre el fic www. unextranofuturo. blogspot. com (sin los espacios) ahí hay dibujos de los personajes. Si quieren hacer un dibujo me lo dicen por mensaje privado y yo les doy mi correo para que me lo envien.

_Por si hay dudas está historia ya la subí, pero como pueden observar, hay cambios. Disfrutenla._


	6. Plutón

___Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: PLUTÓN

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada verde de su compañera.

-¿Me observas mientras duermo?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-Si... No se como puedes dormir tan en paz. Tienes una cara linda cuando duermes.- respondió Jessica con una sonrisa.

-¿Solo cuando duermo?

-Si. Me voy a vestir a mi cuarto, date prisa o llegaremos tarde.- dijo Jessica saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Oye...

* * *

-¿Que hay de desayunar Sandra?- preguntó Aura mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Pero nadie le respondió.

-¿Saaandra?

-No está.- dijo Silvia mientras pasaba delante de ella con una tostada en la boca.- se fue temprano.

-Ams.- Aura bajó y se sirvió su desayuno.- ¿y Jessica?

-Se acaba de ir. Dice que no quiere llegar tarde el primer día.- respondió la otra chica mientras se ponía los zapatos del uniforme.

-¡Dios! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!- gritó la muchacha rubia y un hurán pasó junto a Silvia dejandola tirada en el suelo,

-¿Debería decirle que yo voy a ir en coche?- se preguntó la chica morena con un aire inocente.

* * *

_Esta Jessica. ¿Por qué no me avisaba cuando salía? Voy a llegar tarde el primer día de clases. ¿Cómo puedo caer tan bajo?_

En ese momento Aura se dio cuenta de que un coche estaba moviéndose a la vez que ella. Se paró en seco y el coche hizo lo mismo.

-¡Eeeh! Aura- gritó una chica con dos coletas que había dentro del coche.

-Hola, Serrana.- respondió Aura al saludo.

-¡Es Serena!- dijo la chica molesta.

-Estoo, lo siento.- se disculpó la rubia mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Entonces se fijó en quien iba conduciendo, una mujer rubia que ella conocía muy bien, Haruka Tenou. Busco con la mirada a cierta chica de cabellera aquamarina, pero no la encontró.

-Sube o llegarás tarde.- dijo Serena mientras abría la puerta. Aura miró a Haruka y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Haruka.- dijo mientras entraba en el coche.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- preguntó Serena con voz curiosa. _Mierda-_pensó Aura.- _rápido Aura piensa algo... ¡tú puedes!_

-¿Cómo no conocer el nombre de la famosa piloto de autos número uno de Japón?- preguntó Aura con una sonrisa a Serena. Entones el coche se paró en seco haciendo que Aura y Serena se aplastasen contra los asientos delanteros.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy mujer?- preguntó Haruka, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio._ Genial Aura, estas que te sales._

-Una persona me enseñó una vez a distinguir a las personas.- respondió Aura con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Conozco a personas así.- sonrió Haruka, y volvió a arrancar el auto.

* * *

Se oían el sonido de unos tacones al caminar por un suelo de mármol. Y entonces apareció. Tenía el mismo vestido que ella, y el mismo báculo.

-Sabía que vendrías.- sonrió, mirando a la recién llegada.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Sailor Plutón, cuando la misteriosa chica se paro ante ella.- ¿Por qué puedes usar la puerta del tiempo?

-Soy la guardiana de Plutón.- dijo la chica mientras que se ponía en pie.- ya habrás conocido a mis compañeras, Neptuno y Urano.

-Si.- replico la otra.- tuvimos un encuentro con ellas.

-¡Por favor disculpa su comportamiento!- dijo la otra de repente mientras se inclinaba.

_¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Por qué se disculpa? _pensó Sailor Plutón extrañada. Y por inercia le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- y bien, ¿me vas a explicar lo de los portales?

-No.- Plutón la miró extrañada.- te lo tengo que explicar todo.- terminó con un suspiro mientras miraba la nota de papel que tenía en la mano.

_Mi querida Plutón._

_Cuando lleguen Jessica y Aura, reúnete con Sailor Plutón. Explícale todo. Es lo mejor y ella es la única que te creera. Pero no le rebeles vuestra identidad._

_Besiitos, Serenity._

* * *

! Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	7. Suavizando las cosas

Hoola! Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pero los cerados por mí si.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 SUAVIZANDO LAS COSAS.

Aura se bajó del auto. Justo en ese momento llegaban las amigas de Serena.

-Serena, tonta. - dijo Rei- ya hiciste que Haruka te trajese otra vez, porque si no llegas tarde.

-Por mí no hay problema. -respondió Haruka con una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el auto y se iba. En ese momento las chicas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Aura.

-¿Quién en ese chico tan guapo, Serena?- preguntó Rei, mientras se acercaba a Aura y le cogía un brazo.

-¡Se parece a mi ex-novio!- Gritó Lita acercándose también y agarrándole del otro brazo.

-¿Quien es Serena?- preguntó Mina con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Me llamo Aura.- respondió el chico mientras guiñaba un ojo haciendo que más de una soltara un gritito.- Serrana y yo nos conocimos ayer por accicente, y como hoy vio que yo iba a llegar tarde le pidió a su amigo que me trajese.

-Aura...- una voz proveniente se detrás de Aura hace que esta se giré sobresaltada.- Veo que te lo pasas muy bien.- dijo Jessica con expresión sombría.- y yo que te he estado esperando casi media hora.- se llevó la mano a la boca con una expresión exagerada y se dió la vuelta para irse.

-Espera...- dijo Aura mientras se soltaba de Rei y Lita.- ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Por tu culpa casi llego tarde!- Jessica la ignoró y siguió caminando.- ¡No me despertaste!

-Ya te lo dije... te ves linda mientras duermes- y salió a correr hacía su clase, mientras Aura se sonrojaba.

-¡Oye!- dijo la rubia y salió a correr detrás de ella.

* * *

-¿Esa era su novia?- preguntó Rei.

-No tenemos ninguna oportunidad.- dijo Lita apenada.

Y todas se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Dejate llevar... sueña que eres libre. Y cuando menos te lo esperes todo lo de tu alrededor se derumbará.

-¿No vas a clases? El timbre ya tocó.- le dice una chica. Se levanta sobresaltada y mira su reloj. Otra vez pasó el tiempo y ella ni se inmutó.

-Sí, no me di cuenta.- dijo sonriendo y cogiendo sus cosas.

-Parecías pensativa.- dijo la otra chica mientras caminaban hacía las clases.

-Sí, hay veces que me pierdo en mis pensamientos, y para cuando me doy cuenta ya es de noche.- respondió soltando una risa.

-Soy Ami.- dijo la otra chica con una sonrisa.

-Silvia.

* * *

-A ver si lo he entendido...- dijo Sailor Plutón.- ¿sois las encargadas de cuidar de la pequeña dama en el futuro?

-Algo así. Pero yo pertenezco a las externas. Lo de cuidar a Rini es más un trabajo de las internas.- respondió la guardiana de Plutón. _Lo siento Serenity... al final no le conté todo._

En ese momento aparece un monstruo y ataca a la guardiana de Plutón haciendo que se levante una gran nube de polvo.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Sailor Plutón. Pero al levantarse la nube de polvo aparece la guardiana de Plutón intacta.

-Un bicho como ese no puede contra mi. dijo y levantó el báculo para atacar. Pero no ocurrió nada.- ¿Pero...qué?

Sailor Plutón intentó atacar con su báculo, pero tampoco respondía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la guardiana de Plutón mientras paraba los ataques como podía.

Sailor Plutón Golpeó a la bestia con el báculo, pero esta lo rechazó lanzandola hacia atrás. En el camino el los dos báculos chocaron y una gran cantidad de energía se liberó hacirndo desaparecer a el monstruo.

-Pero...¿qué demonios?

* * *

Siento tener esta historia abandonada T.T pero estoy terminando otra para poderme dedicar por completo a esta!

Comenten por favoor!


End file.
